User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Outcast Bramble Outcast has displayed very rude behavior on the PCA discussion page. They have been leaving rude comments on Zoe's Russetfur image, they even posted their own image over her's. Is a short ban in order? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) eat my poo lol yaaa eat it ooooooooodOutcast 00:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) its Dawnleafs image btyw god get ur facst straight!Outcast 00:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Outcast STOP IT! It's not going to make you popular you know, and please stop posting rude comments! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 10:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No More Project: Charart? Hey Bramble, I was just wondering if there will be no more Project: Charart soon, because of the bad language and writing on it? Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 22:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! Just wanted to find out if it was true or not. I love doing charart and I love being in Project: Charart! Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 00:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's still going to stay up? :D I visited someone's talk-page where there was a link to a protest against closing it down. I'm happy to hear it's not shutting down. Anyway, thanks for confirming it's not shutting down :) [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 01:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bramble Hi Bramble! I'm the one who asked you why I couldn't sign up. Sorry if you're sort of unhappy that I faked my age (which I did to make this account), but I don't think it's fair that you have to be 13 to sign up. Alrighty then, Bramble I understand the whole signature bit, but understand that I'm British, and I use "bloody" a whole lot, and I won't be able to stop that, I'm afraid. I will heed your warning and inhibit my conversational speech to the point that it is understandable. Have a pleasant evening! Sandpath of Riverclan Riverclan will Rule the World! 03:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (Will be shortened soon) Question: I had a few questions. First, there are some charactars listed for Skyclan's destiny. Where did they get them? Also, why is Nightfall the temperary deputy? Just wondering. Hello, Bramble. Thank you for sending that newbie letter to me! Now, I'll be able to get the help that I need, and I'll also know how to do certain stuff, like editing articles, creating images of cats, and everything. Thanx! LOL, Gothpelt101 Can you Please help me? Hi Bramble I am Peacesign I am really new on the wiki and I have a few questoins for you . How do you make a poll How do you get those charcats user boxes How do you get that fancy user wrieting and how can I join the project charctaes art chart Thank you form Peacesign. Bramble: I have a question for you. How do you create an image for Charart? Can you please help me? From: Cherryfur123 Thanks, Bramble! I read everything but then I came up with a new question: on that website you told me about, how do you get one of those blank warriors onto it? Thanks again. Cherryfur123 Thank you very much, Bramble! It really helped! Cherryfur123 22:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bramble, I'm so sorry. I remembered that policy wrong, I was thinking that it was three a day. Don't worry, I'll get it straight :) Night Fall 23:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure :D What's the name of the channel? Night Fall 23:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I gotta eat now. I'll see you later though! Night Fall 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Suupeer sorry I am so sorry! I will get back to doing the main stuff and not so much my user stuff. You can't stop me from editing my user stuff a little, though. StonieFlippy The First is so sorry! StonieFlippy The First Okay. I have no clue how to get into Project Character Art though, and trust me, I've tried. What programs do you need to post on it? StoneflipStoneflip 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 02:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have tried to use that program but failed, miserably. I have no clue how to do it and it's not permanantly installed yet on our computer. The only drawing thing we have is MS paint. Is there any way to post pictures from MS paint? Stoneflip 02:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would help! Thanks! I'll do my best... Stoneflip 18:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Grr... never mind. Please tell me, is there any way I can add with things on M.S. Paint? Or can you add scanned pictures? If you can add scan pictures, can I print the blanks out, scan them to the computer, and post them? Stoneflip 18:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Okay, does this mean I am a mentor? I don't really mid if I'm not. I think I have learnt as much as I can, so yes I think I am ready. Thanks for showing me the ways of the wiki :) Zoe27 11:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial As you might have seen, I'm quitting PCA, but I'd still like to have a tutorial. Could I have one like Insanes? Charart and Pixlr ''Tutorial? I have noticed that not many people know how to use Pixlr properly...Thanks. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble. *Blushes* I'll try my hardest! I got a web cam resently and I'll try and get some videos done. xD Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Current Projects Shouldn't the Current Projects list be under the Current Projects section? I would move it but i'm not sure how.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 15:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the message on my page... I have a few questions. How do you edit your signature to make it colorful? Can anyone make me a pic of Irisleaf for my page? I tried using Mintfur, but it failed.Irisleaf 16:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Big Cat Blanks Is PCA going to make blanks for Lions, Tigers and Leopards? If so, will they make kit blanks for them too?--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 21:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I hope I get to do Petalkit's blank! But I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 21:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WAH! The files in my computer are futzed! Now the website won't view it because it's in the declined art section! I was counting on saving the picture to the pictures file, but now I can't! I'm sorry, but now I have to do him all over again! Why!? WAH! Why is life so cruel!? Butterfly }{ Song! 22:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Much Info Sorry, Bramble. I guess my O.C.D. was getting the best of me. ;) Thanks for the heads up! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bug you again, but I just noticed that you undid my edits on certain characters' pages. Since most of them are minor characters, and since their appearances are kind of important, shouldn't we keep up the information? It took a long time to get all that together. Thanks. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Question about signatures Hi how do you change you signatures like yours or some others? Birdwing 22:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ... How do you make blog archives? My thingie is overflowing!Stoneflip 00:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ? in the Article Pineclaw, it says something about a cat named Talonstar and turns out to be Main subject? Quailflight 23:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Much Info It's fine; I'm not upset or anything. Thanks for letting me know. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry for what I did. please forgive me. I am very, very sorry. Will you be my friend for me on this wiki? Sorry again. I am very sorry Form Dorkboy 19:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Dorkboy Willie What happened to Willie's image? I went to his page to check it out and the pic had turned into a redlink Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. If you're moving images, you might need to check my chararts- I used the name_rank method. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) From moi; Wildheart Hello Bramble Thank you for that reminder... I keep on forgetting about that, and I'm busy trying to figure out how to make a signature that looks half-decent. :P If I have any questions, I will totally ask :) Thanks Wildheart7 03:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) reserving hi, i don't know how to reserve a charart, can you help me? i'm trying to reserve leafstorm.Brook55 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Brook55 nevermind about leafstorm, someone already took itBrook55 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Re: Check in I am ready thank you for being such a great mentor Bramble Birdstar 21:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Draft Some guidelines I drafted up are here, in response to yours. I was on the IRC, but must leave now - will check back later. Helixtalk 06:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) please help hay, i'm making a wiki of my own and i realy want to use the same layout that they use here for the cats info(like the box with what clan there from ect) or somthing like it,can you help me in any way? thanx ~tinylclaw Dark Tortoiseshell Tutorial The file has reverted to its original form- it doesn't even show in the history! Do you know what happened? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well on my computer, (Maybe it's just it- my computer), it just shows the first cat- the one with the outlines. I guess I'll go check again. I feel so stupid. *face palm* Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble! My username is Scarletwind and I'd love to be a part of your group PCA. Is it alright if I join? I do have some photoshop knowledge. New Charart Template Hey Bramble, I decided to help out with the task if thats ok :) I just have a problem with getting Heathertail's apprentice image to show. Can you take a look?--Shimmerpool★Follow the stars...☆ 04:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble!!! I didn't mean an 'old user' That way Bramble lol. Sorry!!!! I Never expected to be given this honour on being your apprentice, I will promise to work hard to discover the warriors wiki ways and protect my clan against vandalism and all nasty stuff. lol Anyway Thanks So Much Bramble! Sunspirit- The Way the Breeze Whispers 07:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Morningstar On page 137 in Battles of the Clans there is an image of a cat. Would that be Morningstar? --NightshineR 20:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Charact tutorials Hi, I'm still an apprentice in PCA, but I'd like to have a tutorial like Icethroat, can I? Or do I have to wait until I become a warrior? Thanks! Frostheart♥ 21:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Another site is using our blanks - here. I don't think they've taken credit for them; they're just displaying them. And I'm also not sure when the site was updated Night Fall 22:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice on refrences and citations! At first I didn't get it, but now I do! You are such a good mentor! And do you think you could give me a few pointers about tabbies for me, I'm having trouble with Crookedstar (W) on Project: Charart. =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 00:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The Deluge Hey, you haven't mentioned what book or site etc. it's been taken from, like some of the others were mentioned in TFA and FE. SCARY MONSTERS with scarier alligators 03:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Bramble- Mentor I was hoping that we would be able to work on such things including chararts, templates, and how to make warriors wiki better. Also, thanks for the advice. Trying out the signature... Now! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 08:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny Hi Bramble. Sorry to bother you but there are some character pages that have information about SkyClan's Destiny posted on them. Those edit's should be undone right? I was going to undo them but wasn't sure.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 15:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :On this topic, and from a suggestion in Helix's draft, I think we should make a policy relating to spoilers soon. It would be fairly easy to write and probably not much about it that would be debated or change much from the way things are now, just make things clearer about when to post spoilers for unreleased books. We could also add other things about spoilers on talk pages or cats' descriptions or things like that if we wanted. What do you think? [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 23:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Crookedstar (W) Okay, Bramble thanks for the help with Crookedstar! I fixed it up and If you want to you can check it out and see if there is any more things I need fixed. Thanks! =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 18:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Bramble, I have too many messages on my Talk Page, how do I get rid of some? RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the archives and could you make me a box for my archives? Thanks! =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the archive box! RiverpeltHeart of Amber 21:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Reserving Since you are leader of PCA... I was wondering... How do you reserve a charart? Thanks -- MoontailMeRocks! 04:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I Noticed Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) Off to school now, will check back in the evening. Helixtalk 04:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice- Sunspirit Bramble, I tried pixlr and I would like to know how to make highlights. Also, I would like to learn how to reserve chararts ( I love chararts!) Anyway Bramble just going to say I couldn't have a better mentor to teach me. Thank you! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 06:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My Birthday! Hey Bramble, not to be selfish or anything but I just wanted to let u know that it's my Birthday today! RiverpeltIt's my birthday today! 20:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday, Bramble! I appreciate it! Why I thought it was selfish was the fact that normally people wish you a happy birthday without you telling them. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC)